Wind tunnels are well known in the prior art for testing various articles, including, but not limited to, aircraft, automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles. Examples of prior art wind tunnels, testing apparatus, and variations thereof used for aerodynamic or aeroacoustic testing are disclosed in Barske, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,558; Bouis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,609; and Knestel, U.S. Pat. No. 9,146,174, all of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes.
Prior art wind tunnels, however, are large, permanent installations that are expensive to build and operate. The article or vehicle being tested must often be inserted into the wind tunnel or testing chamber, to reduce noise, interfering turbulence, and other factors. Further, use of prior wind tunnels can be inconvenient, as the articles or vehicles being tested must often be transported long distances to the location of the wind tunnel.